


BJD - WIP 1

by ak15_1150



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak15_1150/pseuds/ak15_1150
Summary: A work inspired by Merry Goat's (now orphaned) 'His Little Angel'I don't have anything written down so far except for this summary and beginning notes.





	BJD - WIP 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Little Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814585) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Hey y'all! I'm ak15 and I have zero idea how descriptive writing works, I don't have any experience with writing, and every time I do manage to write something down I get all giddy, nervous and start to cringe at what I just wrote. So that means this fic will take a long time just for it to be shitty! :^D

\-----------------------------------------------------


End file.
